


my heart is yours

by sxndazed



Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: She gets the first heart when she's in Kindergarten.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: klaine/cc valentine's challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	my heart is yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine/CC Valentine's Challenge 2020.
> 
> Prompt: "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles

She gets the first heart when she's in Kindergarten.

It's sitting on her desk when the class gets back in from recess. It's scribbled on with a blue crayon on a roughly folded piece of paper. Kurt doesn't know what to make of it, but she unfolds it to reveal a message written in the same shade of blue.

_ I like your dress. You look pretty :) _

Kurt looks around, knowing that it won't do any good but still hopes to find out who wrote the note. Everyone is busy chattering about recess, but her eyes meet hazel ones across the room. The other girl looks shy, but she smiles with all of her teeth, and Kurt can't help but blush. Even from far away, she can see that there are so many colours in her eyes, and they may be the most beautiful things she's ever seen. She smiles back and tucks the note into her backpack.

When she gets home, she puts it on the table by her bed.

***

Kurt learns that her name is Blaine.

She has the prettiest voice in their class, and she smells like raspberries.

She's also only ever chosen Kurt for Heads Up, Seven Up. It sort of ruins the surprise every single time, but the smile on her face when Kurt says her name is one of the most beautiful things Kurt has ever seen.

They become fast friends, spending as much time together as possible. Kurt shares her fruit snacks, and Blaine lets her try chicken adobo for the first time. Soon enough, Blaine is all she can talk about, and her parents smile every time she's mentioned.

By the end of elementary school, they're  _ best friends. _

***

It's 8th grade, and Kurt opens her locker to find an origami heart. It's pastel blue and folded neatly to perfection. On the back, there's a message scribbled in blue ink, and it's slightly smudged.

_ Sleepover on Friday? You look cute btw :) _

She rolls her eyes before looking across the hall.

"You know you could have just asked me, right?"

Blaine turns around and grins. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Dork. Yes, to the sleepover."

She does a little victory dance before stopping to pout. "Wait, you have nothing else to tell me?"

"Like what?" she asks as Blaine walks over.

"Aren't you going to tell me I'm cute?"

Kurt flushes. "Like you need me to tell you that."

She rests her chin on Kurt's shoulder, still pouting. "But I want you to."

"Fine, you're cute."

Her face breaks out into a smile, and Kurt feels the press of her lips on her cheek briefly. Her face feels warmer than before, and her hand comes up to touch the spot immediately.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late!"

"You're incorrigible."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Blaine doesn't wait and grabs Kurt's hand to rush to class. Kurt's chest aches, and she whispers under her breath, "Yeah, I do."

***

They're holding their letters from NYU in their hands. Kurt doesn't mean to be dramatic, but that's their future, typed up and printed on paper and sealed in an envelope.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asks.

"Yes. No. God, I don't even know."

Kurt feels frantic and out of control and oh fuck  _ why is this so hard? _

"Hey," Blaine whispers. She puts her hand over Kurt's and kisses her sweetly. "We've got this, okay?"

She nods and quietly adds, "Okay."

"On three. One. Two. Three."

They tear their envelopes open.

***

Kurt's lying in her bed. Blaine just left an hour ago, and they spent the evening celebrating their acceptance. Burt hugged them tightly, and there may have been a tear shed (or several).

She rolls onto her side and shimmies, the excitement not yet settling in all the way. She shoves her hands under her pillow and hears a slight crinkle. Kurt sits up in confusion and turns on the light before moving her pillow.

Underneath lies a hastily cut out heart. It's cut out from the green paper sitting in Kurt's craft drawer and written in the glittery blue pen on her desk.

_ I can't wait to spend the next four years with you. :) _

Kurt lets out a delighted laugh before slapping her hand over her mouth. She puts the heart next to a photo of them from Christmas and turns off the light. She grabs her phone and sends out a quick text before bundling back up in her bed and closing her eyes.

To Blaine: I can't wait to spend the next four years with you too <3

***

She wakes up moaning into Blaine's mouth hot on her own, and her fingers pumping in and out of her. Their sheets are pooling by her feet, but she barely notices the cold air with Blaine straddling her. Her fingers curl inside of her, and her thumb brushes against her clit. Her back arches, and Kurt's hands find their way into Blaine's hair.

"C-close," she breathes.

Blaine shifts her attention down to her neck and gently sucks the spot under her ear.

"Come on, Kurt. Come for me."

Kurt comes with a groan, her nails running down Blaine's back and leaving marks that make Blaine moan against her neck.

When Kurt comes down from her orgasm, she looks at Blaine and smiles. "Good morning."

Blaine presses a kiss to her lips.

"Morning," she whispers.

Kurt takes advantage of the moment and flips them over. Blaine yelps as Kurt settles into a straddle over her.

"My turn."

***

They're twenty-five when they're having a picnic in Central Park. They've got a gingham blanket laid out in the field and a basket filled with fruits and baked goods. They've got a thermos of sinigang and a Tupperware of rice to go along with it. When Kurt pulls out all of the food and utensils, she finds a piece of dark blue paper folded into a heart. She smiles and looks at Blaine.

"When did you sneak this in? I thought I was the last one to pack up the basket."

"I snuck it in when you weren't looking. C'mon, open it up."

"You're such a dork."

She carefully unfolds the note, revealing a couple sentences written out in white gel pen and lets out a gasp.

_ Kurt Hummel, you have always had my heart. Marry me? :) _

She looks back up to see Blaine on one knee in front of her. She holds out a heart-shaped box ("That's so tacky, Blaine." "Shut up, you love it.") with a ring nestled in it.

Her eyes are bright, and it reminds Kurt of when she saw those eyes for the first time all those years ago and they're still the most beautiful things she's ever seen.

"Yes. Yesyesyesy-"

Blaine cuts her off with a kiss and grabs her hand into hers. She pulls away and slides the ring onto her finger before kissing her again. When they pull away, they're tears running down their faces and they can't stop smiling.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't wait to marry you."

And this is just the beginning.


End file.
